pikasonasfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikachu
This is the basic information on Pikachu Characteristics Pikachu are small, mouse-like Pokémon that have short, yellow fur with brown markings covering their backs and parts of their tails. They have black-tipped, pointy ears and red circles on their cheeks, which are said to contain "electrical cheeks". Their tails are shaped in the form of a Lightning Bolt. In Pokémon Diamond & Peral, gender difference were introduced for some Pokémon; a female Pikachu now has an indent at the end of its tail, giving it a heart like shaped appearance. Pikachu evovles into Raichu via the use of a Thunder Stone; however, it is somewhat common for trainers to choose not to evolve their Pikachu. In the Pokémon Yellow Edition game, using a Thunder Stone on a Pikachu makes it cry and refuse to evolve. From the second generation of the Pokémon games onward, Pikachu has an evolutionary predecessor, Pichu, which evolves into Pikachu after establishing a close friendship with its trainer. ---- Gender Differences A female Pikachu has a small "dent" at the end of its tail that resembles a heart. A male pikachu has a regular looking tail with no indent. ---- Special abilities Exclusive to Pikachu is the ability to release electric dischargers of varying intensity, at will, through electric sacs in its cheeks. This electric energy can be manipulated into a variety of techniques which are mostly used in battle, but which can be used to roast berries as well. As Pikachu build up energy in their electricity glands, it often needs to discharge, as to not result in a short, or worse, which can lead to physical Paralysis, or in severe cases, death. Pikachu release the built-up energy through their tail, which acts as a grounding rod, to safely remove unneeded energy. A sure sign to tell if a location is inhabited by Pikachu is to look for patches of burnt grass, which is the result of the discharge. Through an inability to release a buildup of electricity, a Pikachu may develop a rare condition similar to the human flu. This illness is most often caused by strong nearby electro-magnetic forces, which severely impact the electric glands. If a Pikachu is introduced to a magnet, it will be attracted towards its cheeks, and display other common attributes of magnetism. Pikachu and its evolution family, Pichu and Raichu, are the only known Pokémon that can learn Volt Tackle. In a few rare cases, Pikachu can learn to manipulate water and, with the help of a surfboard, perform the move surf Other rare cases show that Pikachu can also learn, with the use of balloons, to perform the move Fly. ---- Behavior In the wild, Pikachu often travel in packs, and are rarely territorial. However, when threatened, a group can generate an intense electrical offensive, and the electro-magnetic forces exerted by the resulting field can even produce a short lived, localized thunderstorm. Pikachu can be harmful pests, eating and sometimes destroying telephone poles, wires, and other electronic equipment. Despite this, it is a popular pet, and relatively easy to maintain, with little exercise necessary for its well being. However, it is important to discharge the electricity in its cheeks periodically. As many know, pulling on a Pikachu's tail will result in a severe shock to the offender. Another defense of Pikachu's is the use of its nasty bite which has been known to leave quite a mark.